1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-propelled robot technology and more particularly, to a self-propelled apparatus and system having a bactericidal function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pathogens are often found on floor surfaces such as bathrooms, day care centers, hospitals, doctors' waiting rooms, gymnasiums, schools, homes, and the like. UV light is a proven form of chemical-free sterilization. The integration of germicidal lamps with robotic control algorithms and hardware provides a low-labor-cost and chemical-free supplement to traditional cleaning methods.
Infectious diseases are routinely reported. Announcements include E-coli, MRSA, tuberculosis, Legionnaires disease, staphylococcus, streptococcus, pneumonia, bronchitis, giardia, and many others.
Commercially-available robotic home robots may address the vacuum and mopping aspects of cleaning but not the disinfecting needs. A simple-to-use, chemical-free alternative is needed. One that has a long run time, requires no training by the owner, and effectively kills pathogens on the floor while covering an adequate amount of floor space.
Techniques for combining a self-propelled apparatus with a germicidal ultraviolet light are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,779,391 describes the arrangement of a germicidal ultraviolet light in a self-propelled system so that the system is capable of “seek and destroy” functionality by navigating towards contaminated areas and irradiating those areas with ultraviolet light accordingly. However, this technique does not consider the relationship between the moving path of the self-propelled platform and the germicidal ultraviolet light, and thus, there is a room for improvement of in sterilization performance—specifically, applying an adequate dose of UV light to be effective in eradicating pathogens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,614, issued to the present inventor, discloses a navigational apparatus and method for guiding an autonomous vehicle throughout a work area. However, this patent does not describe the combination of the navigational apparatus with a germicidal ultraviolet light